


Neil Josten is a Fox

by dwale_die



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Boys In Love, Fox shorts, I guess a little plot?, King Fluffkins - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sir Fat Cat McCatterson - Freeform, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, There are super super vague references to Andrew's past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwale_die/pseuds/dwale_die
Summary: Andrew comes home to find Neil wearing his sweatshirt and compression shorts. Neil is thoroughly satisfied.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 194





	Neil Josten is a Fox

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut! Hope you babes enjoy!

Neil was spread out on their bed in compression shorts and Andrew’s baggiest sweatshirt when Andrew walked through the door. 

“Hey c’mere look what Nicky sent me.” Neil was laying face down, his phone in his hand in front of him. A month before Neil had finally caved under Nicky’s constant badgering and bought himself and Andrew matching smartphones. Andrew still remembered the first photo Neil had sent him. Nicky nearly had a conniption when he leaned, obnoxiously, over Andrew’s shoulder and glanced at the photo of Neil, a mirror selfie in which Neil was grinning in. 

Andrew padded across the room, dropping his backpack onto the floor beside the bed. The sheets underneath him shifted as he crawled towards the headboard until he was laying half on the other boy and half on the mattress. Neil wiggled underneath him, letting out a little laugh and shoving his phone in Andrew’s direction.

Ever since Neil had posted that photo of Andrew and himself at the cat cafe in downtown Columbia, Nicky had made it his mission to send them every cat video he came across. The video in particular that Neil was showing him now featured five small cats climbing up a person’s leg.

“The foxes voted on our first cat’s name.” Neil turned his phone off and shoved it to the nightstand. He dropped his head to rest on his folded hands. Andrew moved to straddle Neil’s lower back, pressed his forehead into the striker’s neck. “King Fluffkins. King for short.”

Andrew exhaled a huff of air, the closest he grew to a laugh, and moved his arms to grip Neil’s-Andrew’s-hoodie in his hands. 

“King is somewhat reasonable.” He leaned forward a fraction of an inch to press his lips just barely to the hair at the nape of Neil’s neck. Neil shivered underneath him even at the barely there brush of his lips. “What about the second?”

They’d decided early on, at the beginning of their ‘cat-journey’, that two cats would be a good place to start. Two was perfect, there was one for each of them and they’d have one another to keep themselves company.

“Something sensible. Like John.” Neil words came out a little more breathless, just barely. If Andrew was anyone else they might not have noticed, but considering Andrew spent a considerable amount of time memorizing each and every reaction to Andrew’s touch.

“Mmm.” Andrew shifted and scooted back to straddle Neil’s ass just an inch lower. Neil let out the smallest of breaths, a tiny puff of air.

“Andrew… can you-” he didn’t finish. Andrew dug his hands in between Neil’s hips and the mattress. The sharp just of the bone there had Andrew wanting to yank Neil around so he could see them, so he could mark the skin there with a bruise. 

He knew turning Neil over however was going to deny him the pleasure of feeling Neil’s ass pressing up into his groin. The teeny tiny compression shorts left barely anything to be imagined. He felt the crease of his ass through the thin fabric and Andrew desperately wanted to rut down into the striker. To see how long it would take for them to come just like that. 

Andrew knew it wouldn’t take Neil long, certainly not if Andrew reached around to grip Neil’s cock. Just at the thought Andrew felt himself grow even more stiff.

“What do you need?” Andrew teased, knowing Neil had no issues verbalizing his wants and needs in these moments. With Andrew’s ability to distract Neil to no end however it seemed to cause him a great deal of difficulty. 

“Andrew I want you to- I want you to touch me.”

“I  _ am  _ touching you.” Andrew shifted lower, his cock was now pressed flush against all of Neil’s ass. 

“C’mon. You know what I mean.” He squirmed under Andrew’s weight and Andrew shoved a groan into the skin between Neil’s shoulder blades. Underneath him he rucked up Neil’s-his-jacket and sat up. The lack of contact made a whine spill from Neil’s mouth.

When Andrew lifted off Neil’s ass and shifted back to sit on the striker's thighs he froze. His blood ran hot at the sight in front of him. The black fabric of his hoodie pooled at the small of Neil’s back when he arched his back and lifted his ass, nearly shoving it up at Andrew.  _ Presenting _ himself for Andrew.

“Neil?”

“Mhmm.” He was still squirming, Andrew pressed a hand to the thigh quivering under him, careful to avoid Neil’s ass.

“The fuck are you wearing?”

Neil froze. The shorts were one thing. They were tight and short, covering all of Neil’s ass but leaving his thighs bare, a problem considering Neil’s thighs were something Andrew thought about daily, sometimes hourly. 

An awkward laugh bubbled up from Neil’s chest and he pressed his head into the mattress. Andrew saw his shoulders bounce up and down and he let the slightest of smiles crawl onto his face, barely even recognizable as a smile and most likely impossible for most to notice.

“Well it’s kind of a long story.” Neil lifted his shoulder and turned his head around to meet Andrew’s eyes. “Nicky sorta bought them and I didn’t know about it until after I put them on. I liked them a lot though so I kept them. They’re hella comfortable.” He decided to skip the fact that someone had taught Neil the word ‘hella’ and instead focused on the problem at hand. 

Andrew dug his thumb into the crease of Neil’s ass and his thigh, letting Neil’s groan fill his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment, catching his breath.

The  _ it _ Andrew was referring to were the large fox paw prints on each of Neil’s ass cheeks. Andrew cupped one and squeezed, stifling a groan. 

“Do you like them?” Neil shifted, shoving his ass up further into Andrew’s hand. 

“No.” He shifted, pressing his hard-on into Neil’s ass once more.

“Andrew. Fuck me. C’mon.” Andrew leaned down, his hand trailed upward to tug Neil’s hoodie lower so his neck was exposed more thoroughly. He planted a kiss there once, twice and then let his teeth sink lightly over the spot. “You can leave a mark.” Andrew didn’t need anymore prompting. He pressed his teeth harder and sucked.

“I want to like this. Yes or no?” Andrew’s hand moved to drag Neil’s ass up into his groin again. The _want_ was new for them, or at least for Andrew. At first it was a dance of yeses and nos and one step forward and two steps back. There were still yeses and nos in a sense and for the big things, but now there was more action. A want was laid out between them and the other would agree or not.

Judging by the keen that fell from his lips the answer was yes but Andrew would wait, as long as Neil needed, before he made any move.

“Yes Drew, like this.”

Andrew took one breath, then another. He let it settle in his lungs, taking stock of every part of his body. Making sure there was no tension or stress anywhere that might’ve been a sign that fucking Neil wasn’t the best idea. He found none, something else that Andrew was still getting used to when he and Neil were about to take a new step. The lack of discomfort.

Neil let out another whine of want and Andrew pinched him on the ass for it, which made Neil laugh aloud. The sound filled the room, filled Andrew’s chest, with a light that somehow seemed to douse out the dark thoughts that threatened to arise in the heat just before they shared something like this. 

From the drawer of their nightstand Andrew pulled a condom and lube, laying them out on the bed beside them. Andrew’s fingers dipped into Neil’s waistband, teasing at the skin there for only a moment before he was sliding it down Neil’s legs. He mourned the shorts for just a moment before reminding himself that they could always come back. They  _ would  _ come back, if Andrew had any say in the matter.

Finally,  _ finally, _ Neil was released from his shorts and the only thing keeping them from touching was the fabric of Andrew’s sweatpants. 

When Neil raised himself on his arms to take off his sweatshirt Andrew shoved him down just barely with a hand to his chest. “Leave it on?” Andrew asked. Neil let out a breathless  _ yes _ and Andrew lifted it to rest at the top of Neil’s back. He pressed a kiss on each dimple at the base of Neil’s back. “I’m gonna finger you. Yes or no?”

Andrew tugged off his shirt and armbands.

“Yes. Andrew, to anything.” He tried to shove his ass up into Andrew’s lips where they rested just above the curve of it but Andrew pressed a flat palm to Neil’s thigh, gentle but effective in keeping him from rising.

Andrew bypassed Neil’s entire ass, causing Neil to sputter out a muttered  _ fuck you _ that Andrew ignored. He instead pressed his lips to the skin at the inside of Neil’s thigh, digging his teeth into the flesh there and pulling just gently. He scraped the barely there stubble on his cheeks at the skin and heard Neil groan from above him.

“Andrew, I need you.” This was Andrew’s favorite part. It wasn’t just the teasing, it wasn't the feeling of Neil’s thighs tightening and his breathing go heavy. It was the way his already loose tongue seemed to lose all semblance of sensibility. Like the filter that normally held a majority of Neil’s words back was completely and utterly dismantled. Andrew had no idea how he’d managed to gain this part of Neil, the unabridged part, he wanted to drown in it nonetheless.

“What do you need?” 

“Your cock Drew. I need your cock.” This too was a revelation, although it should have been less so. It was no shock to either of them that Andrew enjoyed hearing how eager Neil was to get fucked by him, to get anything-ed by him. It was simply fitting that Andrew would need Neil to show that he was just as involved as Andrew, just as worked up. Andrew needed to know that Neil was wholeheartedly saying yes. What was shocking however was the utter reverence in which Neil took to it. Dirty talk had never been something Andrew had indulged in, nor had he ever wanted to spew it himself. 

Neil begging for his cock however, all the while avoiding that dreaded word, had Andrew’s pulse rocketing. 

The uncapping of the bottle sent Neil squirming once more and Andrew finally pressed his lips to his ass to make him freeze, Neil took it for the warning it was and tried his best to remain still. His fists clenched in the sheets and Andrew reached up with the hand not currently covered in lube. As if Neil could sense it, he reached down to grip Andrew’s hand in his own.

He pressed his fingers to Neil’s entrance, feeling his ass clench around nothing. When he finally pressed in Neil shuttered once, his ass going tight. 

“Hey.” Andrew’s words rumbled out of him and he shifted, dragging himself up and keeping both his hand in Neil’s ass and the other clutching the strikers hand, intact. “Relax for me rabbit.” It might’ve been the gentle kisses Andrew was pressing to the side of Neil’s head, his temple down to his jaw, or possibly simply the term of endearment, that sent Neil’s body going lax. Whatever it was Andrew reveled in it, in the simple things that got Neil following Andrew’s words as soon as they fell from his lips.

Andrew scissored and fucked Neil’s opening until he could add another finger, until Neil was begging for Andrew to  _ fuck him, c’mon Drew. _

He pulled his finger away and rolled on a condom before spreading more lube to his hand and tugging at his cock. Ever since Andrew had crossed the boundary of getting off in front of Neil it had become one of Neil’s favorite parts. 

Neil must have heard the slick sounds of Andrew tugging at his cock because he looked over his shoulder with a barely there frown at missing the action. Andrew let out the faintest of snorts. Neil looked straight at Andrew’s eyes, keeping his gaze far from Andrew’s cock.

“Can I look?” Neil asked. Andrew nodded. When he did his mouth fell open on a moan and Andrew had to squeeze the base of his dick to keep from coming.

“I’m gonna fuck you. Yes or no.”

“Yes, Drew. Yes.” He moved forward, pressing his head into the trench of pillows at the head of the bed. 

Andrew’s hand fell from his cock for only a moment before he lined himself up with Neil’s entrance. His other hand was preoccupied, still being gripped by Neil’s. 

The white hot heat of Neil always seemed to throw Andrew off. It took him by surprise every time and it was a struggle to stop himself from coming the second he buried himself to the hilt.

Tonight was no different. Andrew inched himself forward until his hips connected with Neil’s ass. Underneath him he knew Neil was struggling to keep still. 

“Stop squirming.” Andrew moved forward to press his chest into Neil’s back. This of course in turn made Neil groan. 

“Sorry.” He lifted his head, pressing his nose into Andrew’s cheek where he was leaning over Neil’s shoulder. Neil’s lips pressed against the skin there once, “It’s just…” Twice. “I feel so…” Three times, “full, Drew.” 

It was Andrew’s turn to groan. Andrew knew Neil had never fucked or been fucked by anyone aside from himself so he was utterly shocked at the fact that Neil somehow found a way to say the most erotic things.

“Shut up, Neil.”

“Make me.” 

Andrew did. He pressed forward, tugging Neil’s lips between his own and slowly pulling himself back so just the tip was resting inside Neil’s hole.

“Andrew, fuck me.” This was the last confirmation Andrew needed. Without anymore prompting Andrew began thrusting. He set a brutal pace, a pace he knew drove Neil crazy. If the moans that were pushed out of Neil’s chest, hitching on every thrust, Andrew was correct.

Neil’s tight heat was making him grow dizzier and dizzier at each thrust. The deeper he sank the further he fell. He was hitting Neil’s prostate head on each time, and effectively driving the striker crazy.

“Drew, deeper. Faster.” Neil keened, clenching the hand not clutching Andrew’s in the sheets and shoving his ass up and further onto Andrew’s cock.

“Fuck Neil.” Andrew pulled his hands away and shook his head at the whine that spilled from Neil’s lips. His boyfriend was such a sap. He shifted to rest on his knees, dragging Neil up by hands on his hips until Neil was on his hands and knees, his head dipping forward to rest between his shoulders.

The new angle had Neil moaning louder and Andrew breathing harder. Underneath his hands Andrew knew he was leaving bruises in the shape of his fingerprints by how hard he was gripping Neil’s hips. The first time they had sex he’d noticed the bruises spattered on Neil’s ass. It had almost sent Andrew spiraling, he hadn’t asked to leave a mark. His frustration had lasted until he’d caught Neil in the bathroom one afternoon digging his fingers deep into the marks, a reverent look upon his face that had Andrew lunging forward to drag Neil’s lips to his own and press his fingers into the bruises there himself.

“I’m close Drew.”

“With me, okay?” Neil nodded, pausing from where his hand had been moving to tug at his own cock. Andrew rolled his eyes. Neil hated touching himself, it was fitting that the man was a martyr even when regarding his own pleasure. 

Andrew felt the rush of heat deep in the pit of his stomach warning him of his impending orgasm and reached down to tug at Neil’s cock himself. 

“Andrew… Drew.” Neil moaned, alternating between fucking himself back on Andrew’s cock and forward into Andrew’s fist. “I’m gonna come.”

This was always Andrew’s favorite part. When Neil seemed to forget about the entire world aside from the two of them. Anything beyond the four walls around them, beyond the sweat of their bodies and the sound of skin slapping, was ignored. When Andrew was feeling particularly teasing he’d force Neil to speak in these moments, asking him questions of his day or the events of the week. He’d bring up exy and watch the junky attempt to form the words for a sport that, any other time, he’d be eager to speak about.

“Come, Neil.” Without more prompting needed Neil clenched around him and came. The tight heat that seemed to envelop Andrew further forced him over the edge. He thrust once more, filling the condom. 

He continued tugging at Neil’s spent cock until he was trembling. Andrew moved to tug his cock from Neil’s ass and stopped by a whine. Neil glanced over his shoulder.

“Stay?” His spent cock twitched and Andrew shook his head in exasperation but moved forward to plaster himself to Neil’s back despite himself. Neil grinned when he felt Andrew’s chest against his back. He lifted his hand to tuck itself in Andrew’s hair and Andrew pressed his nose to Neil’s neck, breathing in the sent of sweat and sex and Neil that drove him so crazy. “That was so good Andrew. You’re so good.” All Andrew could do was hum but the feeling deep in his gut, he feeling of content, the feeling of warmth just pooled there and stayed there. He couldn't’ stop the barely there hint of a smile that formed on his lips and judging by the little hitch in Neil’s breath he could feel it against the skin of his neck.

Andrew tugged the blankets up over and over them as he disconnected them. He knew they weren’t going to end up sleeping there, they both needed time after. A moment to themselves to recollect. Andrew could give him this however, a few moments where they were simply allowed to be content. Allowed to be enveloped completely in the warmth of one another. 

Neil laid his head on his folded arms so he was facing Andrew and a small smile flitted to his lips. “You okay?”

And wasn’t that the million dollar question? Was he  _ okay _ ? He was satisfied, that much was positive. God was he satisfied. His chest was warm and there was no tightening in his stomach. No impending feeling of disaster in his head or deep in his groin. There was just… content. 

“I’m good.”

“Good. I’m good.” 

“Okay.” Andrew pressed a kiss to Neil’s shoulder. “I’m burning the shorts.” Neil’s laugh rang out loud in the empty room and Andrew pressed his lips deep into Neil’s neck to smother the laugh floating up his own chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll ever write like 3000 words of porn easily but struggle to write 10 words of literally anything else? Yeah... me too.
> 
> Anyways hope you liked it!<3
> 
> Ps: I got a [twitter](https://twitter.com/dwale_die)! Come talk to me if you'd like!


End file.
